cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Gage Grayson
"This faggot doesn't deserve Rush as a theme" - Homer Gage Grayson '(Born July 1st, 1991) is a Canadian Professional Wrestler, Booker, and Commentator for various promotions. Having started his career by trying to join the WEDF commentary initiative. He is currently employed as a wrestler in EDF, NO-CW, WTW, BATTLE Pro, and DCA. Commentating/Booking Career WEDF put out advertisements in search of a new commentator, Gage, a then independent wrestler in the Vancouver area managed to get in touch with Frank Dawg. After having done a few test shows, Gage slipped out of the circuit, and wasn't seen again until an Episode of WEDF Smackdown earlier this year. People were surprised by Gage's new attitude, always supporting heel wrestlers. He would always back up people he felt were REAL wrestlers, the likes 'of Kurt Angle, Division 1 (Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger) and Alberto Del Rio. Even from the onset of his Commentary Career he backed the "Wrestling God" JBL. Even in his feud with Samoa Joe, Gage was in his corner, saying JBL was a "Real Patriot" and "Was keeping American jobs for Americans." Gage has been regarded as a top heel in WEDF. Having been able to gain praise from Oshujax and Frank Dawg. Gage has also been a mainstay in Wresting Heaven and WCW commentating CPV's such as "WCW Slamboree 3" as well as "WH: SummerSmash " and "Wrestling Heaven Bursting Point ". Gage is currently active booking and commentating in: EDF, AFW, WEDF , Wrestling Heaven, Battle PRO and NO-CW Gage instituted the name change of NO-CW , as well as named its yearly CPV lineup. On November 27th, at the Something CAWful award, Gage was nominated for three separate awards, the only of which he won was Commentator of the Year 2012. Receiving 6 of the 10 votes within a minute of the polls posting. Wrestling Career: 'Current Leagues ' World Triumphant Wrestling: On December 29th, 2012 at WTW's first CPV Canadian Invasion, Gage made his debut in his home town of Vancouver. Tyson Kidd demanded a rematch against Drew McIntrye (For whom he lost the WTW Television Title earlier that night.) But Gage made his way to the ring. General Manager Stone Cold officially made their match a #1 Contenders match for the TV Title. Gage pinned Tyson Kidd following the Hastings Street Cutter. On Episode 5 of Beatdown, Gage had his match against McIntyre for the title, however, during the match, Kidd had come out and attacked Gage, in which McIntyre helped him. When the two were attacking him, Trey Curtis ran out to the ring and helped Gage against the two. After a few seconds, Beatdown GM, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin came on the titantron and announced a tag-team match between the four. In which Gage and Curtis were able to win with Grayson pinning the champion. On Beatdown Episode 7, Gage would have his first main event match, facing the WTW Champion The Miz. Gage wouldn't be able to overcome the champion, but came close. After the match Tyson Kidd made his feud more personal, attacking Gage from behind. On Christmas Eve 2013, Gage Grayson won his first championship in CAW, defeating Drew McIntyre and Chris Corre in a Triple Threat at Nightmare Before Christmas II to capture the WTW Television Title. At Final Verdict, McIntyre would attempt to take back the WTW Television Championship, but would come up short. Robbie Scott's Gym: On October 1st, 2013. Gage was admitted as a part of Trancend.TV's simulation training initiative, Robbie Scott's Gym. Recieving his first training session the next day. DCA After serving for a little while as a commentator of DCA, Gage would be announced to be a part of the tournament to crown the first ever DCA World Tag Team Champions, in a team called the Bladerunners with Tyler King! During the tournament, The Bladerunners would defeat BLK_OUT 2.0 and The Newness to make it to the finals at Redemption, however, only a few seconds into the Tag Title match, the Bladerunners threw the match allowing The Change to win the DCA Tag Team Championship! Later, the Bladerunners would explain that they were paid off by The Change prior to the match. However, a few weeks later, due to a contract dispute with D.N. Allen and Travis Brookside, Shazine Fria awarded the DCA Tag Team Championship to The Bladerunners! IPW On April 13th, 2014, Gage made his IPW debut as a participant in a battle royal. Gage did pretty well in the battle royal before being eliminated by the eventual winner of the match, Tony Vegas. During the match, Gage's history with Tyler King was acknowlaged, and it's generally assumed that the Bladerunners will be around in IPW. OLYMPUS Within a few hours of OLYMPUS being announced, it was confirmed that Gage, due to his connection with the Grayson Wrestling Academy and the fact that's he's a Grayson in general, would be a part of OLYMPUS. Later on, it would be confirmed that he would be a part of the tournament to crown the first ever Champion of OLYMPUS! 'Former/Defunct Leagues Elite Dynasty Federation: Gage made his wrestling debut on September 10th, 2012 at EDF Collision . Participating in a 10 man Battle-Royale to crown the first ever EDF North American Champion. Gage managed to eliminate Andrew Hunter , but was ultimately thrown out by Smokey , who later went on to win the match. Gage would then go on to make his next EDF appearance at EDF Leathel Lottery, facing Josh McCloud in the pre-show, the winner would go on and enter the Lottery match. Gage didn't manage to get any eliminations in the match itself. Gage would again appeal in EDF on Livewire Episode 6, where he was eliminated from a #1 Contender's Battle Royale, for the EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship. Shortly after this, EDF would close, and Gage would be signed to its succesor league, Golden Coast Wrestling. New Outback Championship Wrestling: Gage made his premier for NO-CW on its third episode, in a losing effort to Too Cool (Chris Corre & Tyler King). The next episode, him and his partner David Erro would face the Kings of Wrestling, only to lost again. Gage, being pinned in neither contest was signed to face Austin Aries in his debut match for NO-CW. At Expect The Unexpected. BATTLE PRO: Gage made his surprising debut in BATTLE PRO defeating Ryan MaClean in the opening match of Made in Japan. Upon mixed success and a role as a backstage spokesman and commentator, Gage eventually lost to a debuting Caleb Cassidy, costing him his run in the company, Gage still remains a road agent for the company. Mixed Martial Arts Record In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves:' *'Land of Confusion '(Powerbomb Lungblower) 2013 - Present *'West Coast Cutter/Hastings Street Stunner' (Truth or Consquences) 2012 - Present *'Damage Gauge '(Tiger Bomb Transitioned into a Liontamer) 2012- (tribute to both Dean Malenko and Chris Jericho) 'Signature Moves:' *'Pepsi Twist '(Used as signature 2013 - August 2013, now used as regular move) *'Canadian Neckbreaker' (Used as Signature as of August 2013) *Cutter *Guillotine Choke *Gourdbuster (Usually preceding a top rope move) *Super Kick *Hatch Suplex *Running Senton *Shining Wizard *Springboard Front flip Senton *Multiple punches, followed by a Spinning Backfist and a Rolling Elbow Entrance Themes: * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwXjnVICb3I "Limelight" by Rush (2012 - Present)] * "Working Man" by Rush (Dec, 2013 - Present) * "End Titles" by Vangelis (Bladerunners team theme/as "The Bladerunner" Gage Grayson) Nicknames: *'"Damage"' *'"The Bladerunner"' *'"That Fucking Canadian"' '- Dubbed by Brent probably at some point' Allies: David Erro - '(As a member of the RCMP) (NO-CW) '''Tyler King '- (As a member of The Bladerunners) (Universal) '''Louden Styles - (Trainer) (Universal) Evan O'Shea '''- (Universal) '''Brent Delivine - (Universal) Championships and Accomplishments: World Triumphant Wrestling *WTW Television Championship (1 Time) (Current) Destiny CAW Aliiance ''' *DCA Tag Team Championships (1 Time) (Current) - with Tyler King '''Awards *'Something CAWful' **(Nominated) Best Booker (With Tyler King) **(Nominated) CAW to Watch Out For in 2013 **'Best Commentator 2012' (WEDF, WH, BATTLE Pro, WCW) Category:EDF Category:NO-CW Category:Original Category:Commentator Category:BATTLE PRO Category:Pro Wrestling: Olympus Category:BAW